


Ночь голодна и полна злобы

by LolaRose



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Nightbound (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Ник закрывает глаза и считает могилы на своем кладбище.





	Ночь голодна и полна злобы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По традиции дефолтное имя для МС.  
> 2\. Все еще не доверяю Нику, но ладно, уговорили, он интересный.

_Ты думал, что настала ночь битвы, но ты ошибся, принц Мио. Это ночь голода. © Астрид Лингрен_  
  
Ник закрывает глаза и считает могилы на своем кладбище.  
  
Родители, Элайджа, Тейлор…  
  
Те немногие, кого он любил. Те из многих, кого он подвел.  
  
Пусть не все имеют места захоронения и надгробные плиты, на личном кладбище Ника Райдера они вместе. Нет смысла приходить поклоняться праху и костям, поэтому его могилы всегда внутри него и уже никуда не исчезнут.  
Нет, мертвые не преследуют его, требуя возмездия. Не обвиняют в бессилии бездействии.  
Ник со всем этим прекрасно справляется сам.  
  
Иронично, что Алекса Ник спасает именно в склепе. Барон Самди, где-то за кладбищенскими скрипучими воротами явно надрывается от смеха. Уж не лоа ли привели сюда Алекса, что бежал через весь Новый Орлеан, не разбирая дороги? Что же, у Барона всегда было специфическое чувство юмора, — думает Ник, когда его новый подопечный (за большие деньги, между прочим!) оседает каменный пол склепа, бледный, как будто действительно из него выпили всю кровь.  
  
Ночь голодна и полна злобы.  
  
Ник понимает, что продешевил, в первый же день. Никакие богатства мира не стоят ничего по сравнению с теми проблемами, что свалились на его голову вместе с Алексом.  
Даже когда он не делает ничего, то словно держи перед собой табличку с надписью: «Я ищу неприятности. Убейте меня».  
  
Становится делом чести выяснить, кто может настолько его ненавидеть. Ник посмотрит этому человеку в лицо и спросит, за что лично ему такие мучения теперь. Таинственный враг Алекса незаметно становится и его личной целью.  
Этот враг вообще явно перестарался. Пусть немного подождет — Алекс сам с радостью побежит навстречу гибели и его последней мыслью будет что-то вроде:  
  
«Ну, может, не стоило открывать дверь, на которой написан: «Не влезать! Убьет!»  
  
Или:  
  
«Наверное, пойти на свидание с вампиршей было плохой идеей».  
  
Нет, вот это:  
  
«Надо обязательно посмотреть, что там делает компания зомби».  
  
Двадцать пять лет Алекс явно прожил каким-то чудом.  
  
Гуляя по улочкам Нового Орлеана, задорно смеются лоа. Над Ником Райдером и его проблемами.  
  
Он бесится, грозится заковать в наручники, колет сарказмом, но стадия принятия уже на подходе. Смысл предупреждать и ругаться, если Алекс все равно уйдет, невзирая на все свои обещания.  
  
— План был хороший, просто исполнение немного подкачало.  
  
Алекс, броситься с кулаками на оборотня — так себе план.  
  
Ударить призрака — явно не очень хорошо обдуманная мысль.  
  
Еще поразительнее, что это работает.  
  
Существа просто ошарашены подобными выходками, поэтому не всегда успевают понять, реально он такой дурак или это просто отвлекающий маневр.  
  
Ладно, такая тактика тоже имеет место быть.  
  
Рядом с Алексом Ник Райдер чувствует себя живым. Так не должно быть, ведь он никогда не приносит близким людям добра. Лишь смерть и бессилие.  
Но предательское чувство, вгрызается в нутро. Желание, чтобы Алекс остался подольше. Чтобы остался, даже когда все это закончится (при этом самый вероятный вариант конца их приключений — вся команда будет жестоко убита, Ник не пессимист, просто трезво оценивает шансы).  
  
— Я не стою того, чтобы ради меня жертвовать собой. Все мои близкие получают лишь страдания.  
  
Кажется, теперь Ник отчасти может его понять.  
Перетягивание всех бед на себя — попытка Алекса отвести неприятности от остальных. Наивный расчет на то, что никто не успеет последовать за ним.  
  
— Не нужно таких усилий для меня.  
  
Боль рвется из его глотки, слова ударяются о стены зала и поглощаются пустотой. Они все берут метафорический кинжал и вскрывают им раны, выпуская боль наружу.  
  
_«Смотрите все, как я истекаю»._  
  
Это не то, что Ник хочет показывать хоть кому-то. В его жизни слишком много тьмы, злобы и ревности. Голода.  
  
Ник — последний человек, к которому в эту ночь можно прийти за теплом и безопасностью.  
Конечно, Алекс приходит именно к нему.  
  
«Кто же ты такой?» — Ник вглядывается в это лицо, интуитивно ожидая подвоха. Смотрит, как дергается кадык на шее, когда Алекс делает глоток из бокала. Он подозрительно часть пьет, впрочем, на его месте Ник тоже с удовольствием бы глушил страх алкоголем. Но не может себе это позволить. Никаких слабостей, никаких ошибок.  
  
Видящий сквозь морок безо всяких амулетов. С напрочь отрубленным инстинктом самосохранения (кто ворвался в самую гущу боя, чтобы, о лоа, как же смешно, спасти Ника).  
  
_И почему я не могу противостоять желанию тебя защитить?_  
  
Признай, Райдер, это все уже перешло черту рабочих отношений. Да с самого первого дня привычный распорядок охотника полетел к чертям.  
  
Ник дотрагивается до его шеи и чувствует под пальцами биение пульса. Это признак того, что они еще живы. Даже пребывая в месте за границами времени. Но не стоит и надеяться, что однажды попав в пустоту, хоть кто-то из них останется прежним.  
  
Они валятся на огромную кровать, почти не ощущая под собой одеяла, простыней и подушек. Словно упали в холодное облако. Не имеет значения, какая там кровать и кто спал на ней раньше, не имеет значения, что сейчас они формально даже не присутствуют в мире живых…  
Губы Алекса теплые, и громко стучит сердце. Ник буквально вытягивает из него дыхание в поцелуе, чувствуя, как сильно пальцы Алекса сжимают волосы. Почти до боли.  
  
Они настоящие здесь и сейчас.  
  
Пока не поднимается ветер, обдавая их холодом смерти. Как напоминание и предупреждение.  
  
Ночь голодна и полна злобы.  
  
— Ложимся спать. Так эта ночь быстрее закончится, — Алекс смотрит долгим взглядом, но доверчиво кивает. Как всегда зря. Ник знает гораздо больше, чем готов рассказать. Не сейчас.  
  
Холодное одеяло поглощает тепло их тел и вскоре начинает и само согревать.  
  
Алекс устраивает голову на его груди и тихо засыпает.  
  
Ник закрывает глаза и считает могилы на своем кладбище.


End file.
